


Illusion (or perhaps that Kanda finds it in his heart that Forgiveness is Freeing)

by i_am_zan



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Formless, Freeform, Gen, I Don't Even Know, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-19 01:07:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7338421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_am_zan/pseuds/i_am_zan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Illusions can, through our choice to focus on them hold us captive, or through our choice to forgive and release them, set us free - James Blanchard Cisneros</p>
            </blockquote>





	Illusion (or perhaps that Kanda finds it in his heart that Forgiveness is Freeing)

**Author's Note:**

> So I found this thing on tumblr : [D.Gray-man Hallow] Countdown, with prompts. I decided to go see if I could come up with something for their challenges. Coming to it a day late though .. we'll see how it goes eh?

Illusion

When I hold you one last time  
I see you that first time  
In the dementia of the moment  
Snatched from dying, thrown into sleeping  
Waking to living  
The pain of being and the fear  
Don’t leave me behind

I hold you one last time  
I remember the call  
I remember the fall  
I remember the echoes  
Bouncing off stone walls  
Here ‘midst the spectres  
You leave me - again

I hold you one last time  
Impressing upon my mind  
The temporary warmth  
That space between  
In all that time ethereal  
When you were, are real  
I was blind and now you leave

I hold you one last time  
So hard to let go  
So hard for me to go  
This illusion, this belief  
As the blood seeps  
The ground thirsting  
The mirror cracking

I hold you one last time  
With breath transpired  
The blood of expiation  
Till the last drop  
Can be shed no more  
Exoneration  
Eyes open wide, I need to leave

I hold you one last time  
A forever furlough  
Now illusion no more  
Grim, harsh veridicality  
Crushes my core  
The tumultuous rending  
Leaves me, leaves you 

Free

**Author's Note:**

> So for June 28 || Day 1: Deception
> 
> Option A: Abilities  
> Option B: Innocence  
> Option C: Illusions
> 
> I chose C, to try and sound out my Kanda 'voice', formless, poetry with no rhyme, nor seeming rhythm - I apologise 
> 
> Hopefully someone somewhere likes it somewhat, again I inflict on you! ^_^ - zan


End file.
